


Lifeless Memory

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world lay still, as if her stillness had stopped time itself. Her body lay there, a lifeless corpse in a land, once heightened by the passions of pure madness, now subdued by an infinite fit of sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless Memory

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear here, Alice's mind became stable so she no longer needs Wonderland. I did not tag it character death since she isn't really dead, but for Wonderland she might as well be.

The world lay still, as if her stillness had stopped time itself. Her body lay there, a lifeless corpse in a land, once heightened by the passions of pure madness, now subdued by an infinite fit of sorrow. Not even the clouds or air seemed to circulate in this world now devoid of her, and the occupants felt like their lungs would burst from a lack of oxygen, of vitality.

Time had stood suspended for an eternity before the Cheshire Cat finally twitched his tail downward. A ghastly mewl curled from his throat, agitating the tense silence. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he bound to her side and nudged his muzzle against her arm. There was no movement, and for the first time in his life, he cursed the grin plastered to his face. He hadn’t expected a response, but this did not quell the sorrow that filled him at the finality.

She had abandoned them, her creations, her offspring. This world had only one purpose: to appease its goddess. But she was no more.

To say she died would be an exaggeration—she was most likely living safe and sound in the ease of a new life devoid of childish fantasies—yet here she may as well be. There was an immeasurable veil separating the two worlds, and for them, Alice was no more. Never again would they hear her snarky voice or see her grin of triumph. Never again would they see her donned in garments of majesty and the blood of victory. Never again would he feel her hand stroking through his coarse fur.

The Cheshire Cat’s movements had woken the world, and it began to move with vicious motions. He closed his eyes to block out the other creatures who were closing in around him. An image played in his head of a perfect world, a world with just himself and Alice. The sun was a bright light painting her skin a sheen of reddish light as they sat in Londerland. Her mind was stable and her tongue loose. They bickered back and forth, but there was an affectionate undertone.

“Alice! Alice, why did you leave?”

The Cheshire Cat’s eyes snapped open at the White Rabbit’s trembling voice so unlike him. This was it. This was their reality now, if one could even call this a reality. He cackled, feeling the final cogs of his sanity slipping. What use was sanity in Wonderland? In Wonderland without its creator? He bowed his head as cackles rumbled through his stomach, the area beginning to ache from the force of them.

The others were openly gaping at the cat in disgust. “What are you laughing about?” demanded the Door Mouse.

When he neither answered nor ceased in his laughter, the March Hare grabbed a tuff of his fur. “You are a disgrace to Wonderland!”

The laughter died immediately. “If I am a failure, then all here are as well. In saving her we doomed ourselves. Delusions die hard, yet sanity cannot survive within them.”

Silence answered him. The air around them felt chilled, as if Wonderland were freezing over; perhaps it was.


End file.
